Elimval
Elimval is Engset's assistant who is assigned to be the Hero's companion by Engset in the rebellion against the Elvarren Empire during the Mother Ark story. Usually bright and cheerful, Elimval knows how to cheer up her companions when they are feeling down. She also seems to have a heart of justice, which is why she is part of The Insurgence along with her childhood friends Engset and Chalon, who she grew up with in Elvarre. Due to Yvette being swallowed by a composite in the Royal Endgame raid event, Elimval became the game's guide character starting March 8th, 2015. Due to Yvette's fate being unknown, it is unknown if Elimval's role as the guide character is permanent. She is shown to be rather sophisticated, often speaking to even enemies in a very polite manner. During the 4th Anniversary Campaign (May 2016) she got her own card (Elimval, Hero's Aid). This card was rereleased: * for Halloween 2016 as Costumed Elimval * for Christmas 2016 as Holiday Snow Elimval * for New Year 2017 as Celebratory Elimval. * during the 5th Anniversary Campaign as Rosy Elimval * during August 2017 as Sunny Elimval * for New Year 2018 as New Dream Elimval. * for April Fools' Day 2018 as Goblimval, Hero's Aid Relationships Hero Elimval was assigned to assist the Hero by Engset. Like with everyone, she tries to cheer up the Hero when they are feeling down. She has shown to be a good friend and companion to the Hero. The Hero also cares for her deeply, and is shocked whenever they thought they'd killed Elimval in Fallen Justice. Engset Elimval is Engset's assistant. Engset and Elimval have been close since childhood, and Elimval in particular is shown to highly admire Engset, becoming very upset when Engset is upset with her. Since she said "I love you" to Engset, it is possible that Elimval has romantic feelings for her. However, this could also be because they were raised together and Elimval sees Engset as a sister. According to the lore on Elimval's card form, Engset also gave Elimval a communication device. Neotellan technology lacks the means to power it, but Engset still promised to contact her from time to time. Chalon They have not been shown together very often, but Elimval has said she sees him as a brother. Silmaria Elimval's current relationship with Silmaria is unknown, but Elimval saw her as a friend and ally before. Yvette Elimval and Yvette often bickered but also got along, as their upbeat personalities mixed. Elimval seemed to show sadness when Yvette was swallowed. She says she will never be a replacement for Yvette. Empress Grace Since Elimval grew up in Elvarre and is Engset's assistant, Elimval was one of Grace's servants. Their personal relationship is unknown, however. Salvador Elimval seems to care deeply for Salvador after befriending him in the duration of the Dark Stigma story arc, and worries whenever he disappears in Dark Roars. See Also *Mother Ark *Yvette *Engset, Noble Lady *Chalon, Ousting Darkness *Imperious Empress Grace *Heroes *Gifted General Janesce *Life Researcher Valaques *Solemn-Eyed Silmaria *Loyal Marshal Warren Trivia *Because of Yvette being swallowed by a composite, Elimval became the new guide character. *Elimval has a card form, Elimval, Hero's Aid, which was given out through 4th Anniversary Tickets in celebration of LoC's 4th Anniversary. Category:Characters Category:Mother Ark Category:Artist: LANGE